


Curse of the Crest Jewel

by queenofmahishmati



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmahishmati/pseuds/queenofmahishmati
Summary: Indira — Wife of Bhallaladeva and the last Queen of Mahishmati. This is her untold story!





	Curse of the Crest Jewel

The intricately carved _chudamani_ glimmered in the dying embers of fire, reminding Indira of everything she despised about it—including the title that came along with the crown jewel. It was marvellous to behold. So similar to that of the King’s crown. Any woman would vie for it. _Anyone except her._

She had pried it off from its place of honour in her hair, the rotten weight of it within her palms conjuring up memories of old fears that have once and for all come to pass. Along with the time that had slipped between her fingers. _Like the lives of her family_. She could have saved them all if not for her foolish heart.

And yet, even with all its misfortune, she found it hard to throw it into the very flames it must have been forged from forever ago. Her first wedding gift, passed on to her by the Rajamatha. It had belonged to the late Queen, her brother-in-law’s mother. None but Devasena had pinned it to her hair on the morning of the royal wedding despite her protests. _The crown jewel that rightfully belonged to her ever so more than Indira_. She could still hear the ghost of her sister’s voice, telling her she would eventually get used to its heaviness— a burden really, one that she had been carrying around until now; a premonition to the immense guilt she would bear thereafter.

Her limbs ached from the weariness she felt within her soul as she let her hand fall to her swollen womb _. Her child_. Behind her closed eyes though, she saw another. A red faced new-born who would never know his noble father; who taught his mother how to let go for the first and perhaps the last time in her life. An infant, who barely got to breathe after his genesis, plunged into the depths of a dark watery grave with his grandmother. _His last hope_. The first of her tears ever since she marched into the empty throne room rolled down her cheek noiselessly. Her stance faltered as her knees gave up, and she almost crashed down upon the sandstone steps to the absolute horror of her handmaids.

Indira breathed in her anguish. She was still alive though, unlike the four lives that were ruthlessly slaughtered that night by her husband and his dastardly father. Not to forget the fate of her sister, now shackled in the public square. Her grief was well beyond her tears and they refused to spill anymore. Indira sat motionless on the steps leading to the throne, staring hard into the fire that barely flickered now, losing its light in the face of the rising sun.

The sound of the all too familiar footfalls from across the hall hauled her back to existence and she closed her eyes, praying for some much needed strength _. One cannot afford to show weakness now of all times_ _Parameshwara_. Her handmaid and best friend of years, Valli was quick to help her back to her feet. Indira rose to stand on the dais, fixing her husband with a dead stare whilst he approached. Not even the fresh wound covering the left of his face reduced the seething fury within her. Not when he had a vain smile to go along with it.  

But it was her father-in-law’s voice that reached her first. “Indira? We were told not to expect you for another week at most due to your brother’s coronation?” The shock in his tone was barely concealed as he hobbled alongside his son.

“The coronation will not happen.” She paused, her gaze unwavering from that of Bhalla’s. “Not while we mourn the murder of our immediate family.”

_And her eyes could have burnt Mahishmati to the grounds._

Undeterred by her words, Bhalla climbed the dais towards her even when his father ceased in his tracks. Indira raised her head, daring her husband with her eyes to claim her words false. Again, it was Bijjaladeva who spoke before either of them.

“Then you must have also heard how that wretched bastard aimed to have your husband killed with the aid of that traitor Kumara—“

Indira’s eyes flashed towards Bijjaladeva, with her hand at the hilt of her dagger as she reared up to her full height. “Utter one more word about them and I will have your tongue removed. The men you speak of are my cousin and brother-in-law, who are manifolds nobler than you or your son can ever hope to be!”

Before she could make another move though, Bhalla’s booming voice filled the space. “And you will do well to remember that you are speaking to the father of your King and the eldest member of this royal family.”

Indira whirled around to face him with absolute disdain written upon her features. “ _Family?_ You kill your brother and mother and dare to call this a family?” A sneer was his only response and her gaze swivelled to the top of the dais. “ _All for that throne?_ Savour while it lasts. Combined forces of Anupa and Kuntala shall be at your gates by dawn with the Malwan navy right behind. And I will lead them myself. We seek justice for Baahubali—“

She could speak no more as he grasped her by her throat. Now this, _this_ was no longer her husband but a power-hungry beast fed purely with hatred by his bitter father. His touch destroyed all things. When she had dared to believe he was more than his darkness, he made sure she knew he carried death in his hands.

Bhalla spat his next words unmindful of her attempts to free herself from his grip, “ _She was more his mother than mine,_ ’ the look in his eyes chilled her to her bones and she stilled more in surprise than shock, ‘— _and he was never my brother_.” He let her go then abruptly, and Indira staggered to her feet gasping for breath. His anger had never managed to daunt her before and she stood her ground, looking him squarely in the eyes once more.

“And what of that _guiltless child_?”

 “A necessary sacrifice to thwart any rebellion in his name.” The corner of his lips twisted up in a sombre grin as he noted the clenching of her fists at his reckless words. “Do not tell me you would have cared for him now, Indira.” There was a hint of exasperation in his voice when he sighed.

“His mother—“

“—insulted me and she will pay for it with her life.” His voice roared above hers yet again, “I will watch her spirit break piece by piece, every day for the rest of her life in those unyielding chains—“

SLAP!

Indira’s palm stung from where it struck her husband, and everyone including Bijjaladeva gasped in disbelief.

Bhalla merely smirked with his head titled to the side from the force of her blow. “You shouldn’t have done that Indira…” Every inch of his gaze now filled with something feral was fixed upon her, with an obvious intent to make her cower in fear.

She took a step closer to him without lowering her eyes. “All I feel for you is pity! You murdered your own mother. What worse can you do to me?”

Bhalla fully turned to face her then, his storming dark eyes searching her own with a furious intensity. His next words, a mere whisper between them. “You are very much like her. My mother.” _An eternal inconvenience despite bearing his royal heir_. She heard the words he refused to speak. He made it sound like some simple observation shortly before he bared his teeth in a cruel smile. “Perhaps, I should chain you next to Devasena for all your defiance. And let you watch as I bend her to my will…”

Someone guffawed behind them but all Indira saw was fury that could put even her Lord’s infamous temper to shame. And before she could think about it twice, her hand was clasped around the hilt of her husband’s royal sword, _the same one she had blessed with her consent to his proposal,_ and pulled it out with so much force that she stumbled back on the step only to be saved by Bhalla’s hold. The sword cluttered to the ground as he held her hand in a death grip.

“You never listen do you?”

“No. Not to a _monster_ like you.” The words spilled out before she could stop herself. She was beyond seeing reason now with a man like him for a husband.

Bhalla’s smile turned eerie and the entire hall went silent. “Do you know what else monsters are capable of my dear Indira?”

She knew even before he finished asking. In a blink, her hand was freed from his hold and her world turned. The stone floor embraced her with all its coldness. There was a scream somewhere and then the sound of multiple footsteps rushing. Darkness crept along the corners of her vision and Indira welcomed it with no fear. And the moment before it consumed the last of her living thoughts, her entire life flashed behind her closed eyelids.

 _‘Always when there is an infant on the dais, blood will be spilled. Such is the curse of this court!’_ A memory of her mother-in-law whispering to her a while ago standing on the very same dais—that was the last thing she reminisced. Along with that small flash of regret in Bhalla’s eyes before he let her fall!

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _Chudamani_ means a crest jewel or an ornament worn by women around their hair. 
> 
> The last part of the chapter, the line about the curse was borrowed from @spiffycups' [A decision deferred is not a decision avoided](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11858712). Go check it out if you haven't yet!
> 
> And thank you @forestpenguin (kaadhu) for being so amazing and beta reading the work!!
> 
> So a while ago I made a gif set **[right here](http://queenofmahishmati.tumblr.com/post/162568215028/life-and-death-of-indira-wife-of-bhallaladeva-if)** when inspiration struck me. I didn't imagine then that this ship Bhalla/Indira (Bhadra) would grow enough to be on an equal footing with the glorious Amarsena, but it did. When I made the gif set though, I had a story in my mind. This is me finally finding a way to narrate it. Hope you guys like it. Constructive criticisms are always welcome!!


End file.
